Soldiers of the Night
by Virgofox28
Summary: Being afraid if monsters at a young age is rough. This is a dream of Uraser as a colt, and how dreams of a prince can be both terrifying and heart-wrenching. Oneshot Based on SlyphStorm's Soldiers of the Night song.


**This** **story is based on Slyphstorm's Soldiers of the Night song. I also wanted to do a little bit more of Serin's past.**

**Mlp isn't mine.**

**Anyway...**

It was around midnight when a six-year old colt was lying in a dark bedroom on his bed, clenching his eyes shut and trying to force sleep. This colt was named Uraser, he had cream orange fir, green eyes, a white mane, and had yet to get his cutiemark. He was also prince of the kingdom Moon and Star.

_There are monsters in here._ He thought and slipped under his covers. _There are too many noises, I can hear breathing._

The colt took a peek out from his covers and noticed that the moonlight in his room was gone, rendering the room pitch-black. After retreating back under his covers, Uraser heard growling and whimpered slightly.

"Come out little colt." A raspy voice then said. "I won't hurt you, maybe."

There was then an evil laugh, this caused the prince to slight leave his bed, he needed to escape.

"Where are you?" The raspy voice asked. "I want to play with you."

With speed matching a skilled pegasus, Serin took off from his room and bolted through the halls of the castle, but he soon noticed that this wasn't his castle.

_Where am I? _Uraser thought. "Someone! Help Me!" He shouted and ran through the hallways that seemed endless.

"You want to play hide and seek, sounds like fun." The voice stated from all around him.

Tears began to run down the face of Uraser, he wanted to go home, back to his guardian and teachers, back where it was safe.

"I'm going to find you." The voice said, along with the sounds of breathing, growling, and insane laughter.

_I want to go home._ The colt thought as the tears then began rushing down his face. _Darrius, Shade, Jason. Where are you?!_

Suddenly Uraser froze, his hooves felt like they had been frozen to the ground. Images then began to flooding around him, images of his mother, his guardian Darrius, and his teachers Shade and Jason. They were all dead, and standing above their corpses was a pony with white fur and an orange mane, with a cutiemark of a yellow star within a purple crescent moon. It was his father Aleron, the alicorn king that ruled Moon and star.

"He will kill them all." The voice said, and Uraser felt as if the voice was getting closer. "But I'll be the one to kill you."

The only thing that the prince could do was stare in horror, he was so shocked that he couldn't even think. The next thing Uraser knew, there was a flash of lightning and a large shadow had appeared over him.

"I've found you…" The voice whispered in his ear.

Uraser squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that this was all a dream that he would soon wake up from; the breathing in his ear didn't help though.

"Your powers will be mi-"

The raspy voice was then interrupted, and the prince could feel his energy return as his eyes shot open and thought return.

Uraser then turned around and saw probably the biggest and scariest looking minotaur that he has ever seen. The minotaur looked as if he was trying to attack him but it was being held down by a dark blue shadow.

"You will not harm him." Another voice said, and suddenly some of the shadows had turned into knights with dark armor.

The colt felt both scared and relieved at the same time, the only thing that scared him was that these knights weren't from Moon and Star; their armor color was too dark.

"Your kind are not welcome here." The pony that looked like the leader said. This stallion was a pegasus with a deep blue coat, his eyes were the same green as Uraser's.

_Could that be…_ Uraser thought. _But, I thought he died._

The pegasus then spread his wings and flew towards the minotaur with his sword in his hooves. The prince then closed his eyes and turned away as he heard a shriek of death from the minotaur, shivering at the thought of what had just happened.

When Uraser opened his eyes the knights now stood around him in a circle, the pegasus that seemed like the leader stood in front of him, giving him a stern look; this caused him to whimper a little.

"Fear not young one," The stallion said and sat down. "For we were here to help."

"Terradon?" The prince said.

"Huh?" The pegasus said. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken."

"Terradon!" The prince said again. "Don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry." The pegasus said with a sigh. "For we don't remember our pasts, if I am this Terradon, then I have no memory of you." He said and tears then begun to rush down the face of the prince. "We have been sent here to give you a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Uraser repeated and wiped some of his tears away.

"The arrow of twilight will free the jet crystal." Terradon stated and stood up again. "Now I'm afraid that we must take our leave."

"Please don't leave me again…" The prince said with a whimper.

"I have more thing to tell you." The dark stallion said and walked next to the colt. "Something that must have come from my past; something tells me that I must tell you." Uraser then got up and nuzzled the knight. "I guess it's another prophecy; Scars will be mended, and conflicts will arise."

With that statement, the knight all began to turn to shadows.

"Terradon! Don't leave me!" The prince shouted as more tears rushed down his face.

_For we will always be watching over you._ A voice in Uraser's head said.

All that was left in the prince's sight was a crest of a six-sided purple star; It belonged to Terrador when he was alive. On the back of the crest it read: Find.

_Find?_ He thought and wiped away more of his tears.

"Serin!" A voice said and the prince's eyes shot open, and he realized that he was back in his room, rays of sun shining on his face. "Serin, good morning."

The prince looked to the door of his room and saw a large grey stallion was standing there; it was his guardian, Darrius.

"Oh, hi." Serin said and got out of his bed.

"I just wanted to say good morning before I took off for training." The large grey stallion said with a smile; this caused the prince to smile back. "Have good day, I'll see you later." He then said and left the room.

_What a dream._ Serin thought with a sigh. His thoughts were then interrupted when a glint of something shiny had caught his eye.

With a gasp, Uraser picked up the item and held it close to his chest; it was Terradon's crest.

"What was that dream?" The prince asked himself. "There was Terradon, those prophecies, that sight of my dad, and that monster. What does it mean?"

Serin then put down the crest and looked out the window at Solaris' sun.

"I guess I'll have to think about this later." He said and sighed.

_Thank you, Soldiers of the Night._

**That's all, and don't worry, A King's Return will be updated soon.**


End file.
